Double Vision
by Angel'sHarper
Summary: Three men decide to sing to their overbearing girlfriends...and to the objects of their affections. Find out who! Song-Fic with the song Double Vision by: 3Oh!3. Rated T just to be safe. One-Shot Slight character bashing.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...I just wish I did.

Break-up Pairings: SasuSaku/ KibaIno/ NejiTen - Get Together Pairings: SasuNaru/ KibaShino/ NejiGaara

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in a Konoha bar after a long day to unwind and relax after a mission to escort the Kazekage, Gaara, to the village. Sasuke and Sakura sat inside the booth, with her telling Sasuke that he should have held the door open for her when they entered, Sasuke was obviously sick of it and ignoring her. Kiba and Ino sat across from them with Kiba getting an earfull that he should have been fanning Ino because it was so hot in Konoha during summer. Kiba just groaned at her complaining while Gaara snorted at her mention of the heat, he lived in a desert, this was nothing. Beside them were Neji and his girlfriend TenTen, all TenTen could talk about was that her kunai were getting dull and that Neji needed to buy her a new one. Neji scoffed, as if he actually had the money for this stuff. Next to Sasuke and Sakura sat the only single men in the group. Naruto, who was listening to Sasuke about how he was lucky to not have gotten Sakura. Shino, who was just having a friendly staring contest with Kiba, even though it was useless since he was wearing his sunglasses. Finally there was Gaara, who was speaking about politics with Neji.<p>

As the night began to loosen up and the men were finally relaxing with each other, the three kunoichi decided that they wanted to leave and take their men with them. Naruto was the first to speak up. " Awww, Sakura! Can't you and Sasuke stay a little longer. The fun is just starting! ". Saskura refused to be persuaded though, and soon the other two women were complaining about stubborn men and thier boring friends.

" Perhaps they could meet you at home ladies. ". This time it was Gaara who spoke. Still they did not relent and and angrily shook their heads. Then they all saw Sasukes eyes take on a michevious gleam to them as he pulled Kiba and Neji to him and began to franticlly whisper to them. Soon they all, even Neji, had that look in their eyes. then they turned to the girls.

Kiba spoke first, " Can we atleast sing you a song before we go? ". Their other six compainions looked at them with surprise. The TenTen giggled and said, " Aww, they must think that if their sweet enough they can have more playtime! What do you say girls, if they do good enough we let tham stay? ". This time Ino responded by noddong vigorously, and with that the three men made thier way to the stage.

They took up mics and stood in a triangle like formation. With Sasuke sanding in fromt, and neji and Kiba to the left and right yet slightly behind him. Neji told the DJ what they want to play and the song began to play.

_(Sasuke_...**Neji**...Kiba and **Neji/Kiba)**

_The sun is so hot _

_The drinks are so cold_

_Your clothes just fall off_

_As the day goes_

Sakura, who was pulling off her outter shirt, stopped as Sasuke glared at her.

_We're gonna stay up_

_Ain't gonna lay at home_

_We're gonna dance all night_

_Because we say so (na na na)_

As he said this Sakura, glared back and mouthed " Oh no your NOT! ". Sasuke just smirked.

**I'm thinking maybe I can't have a relationship **

**Cuz lately your not making any sense**

**And baby, you're the one thing on my mind**

**But that can change any time**

As he sang his part he looked at TenTen and smirked. Silently ending the relationship.

_Cuz there's so many fine man and women _

_That my head is spinning_

_And I've lost all feeling_

_Everybody's singing like_

At this Sasuke piontedly looked at Naruto and gave the smirk that won him so many hearts. Naruto understood perfectly.

**Hey! Na na na Hey hey! Na na na na**

**Hey! Na na na**

**Hey hey! Na na na na**

As Neji and Kiba said their part together they followed Sasukes lead and smirked at the other two men, with Kiba adding a wink toward Shino. They too, understood the message perfectly.

_Cuz there's so many fine men and women _

_That my head is spinning_

_And I'm seeing double vision_

_Everybody's singing like_

By now Sakura was signaling for Sasuke to stop, just as the other two girls were doing with Neji and Kiba. But the trio on stage merely shook their heads and sang louder. Not bothering to do anything else but wink and smirk at their new objects of affections for the rest of the song.

**Hey! Na na na**

**Hey hey! Na na na na**

**Hey! Na na na**

**Hey hey! Na na na na**

_Let's do this outside _

_Shut down the whole block_

_Watch the boys and girls drop by like it's a catwalk_

_We're living easy _

_We've got the whole day_

_And we can go hard no matter what the cops say (na na na)_

**I'm thinking maybe I can't have a relationship **

**Cuz lately your not making any sense**

**And baby, you're the one thing on my mind**

**But that can change any time**

_Cuz there's so many fine men and women_

_That my head is spinning_

_And I've lost all feeling_

_Everybody's singing like_

**Hey! Na na na**

**Hey hey! Na na na na**

**Hey! Na na na**

**Hey hey! Na na na na**

_Cuz there's so many fine men and women_

_That my head is spinning_

_And I'm seeing double vision_

_Everybody's singing like_

**Hey! Na na na**

**Hey hey! Na na na na**

**Hey! Na na na**

**Hey hey! Na na na na**

_I see no vitals on your EKG_

_Dead on the dancefloor_

_We only clap because we need more_

_3OH!3, blowing out your speakers_

(Hey! Na na na) Blowing out your speakers

_Cuz there's so many fine men and women_

_That my head is spinning_

_And I've lost all feeling_

_Everybody's singing like_

**Hey! Na na na**

**Hey hey! Na na na na**

**Hey! Na na na**

**Hey hey! Na na na na**

_Cuz there's so many fine men and women_

_That my head is spinning_

_And I'm seeing double vision_

_Everybody's singing like_

**Hey! Na na na**

**Hey hey! Na na na na**

**Hey! Na na na**

**Hey hey! Na na na na**

When the song ended the three men merely waited on stage for something to happen. They didn't have to wait long. All thre women were now screeching at the to follow them back home so that they could yell at them more. But the men merely smirked some more before Naji said, " Do you harpies not get the message? We are over, all of us. We want someone new. People I'm sure we've all had our eyes onfor a while. ". The other two merely nodded before leaning over the table and capturing the other three in heated kisses.

With that Kiba got together with Shino, the two complimented each other perfectly. One quite and neat, the other loud and messy. Neji connected with Gaara, they too, seemed made for each other. One a political mastermind, the other the Kazekage. Finally Sasuke began seeing Naruto, perfection at its best. One a broody but genius advisor, the other the cheerful future Rokudiame Hokage. The say was opposites attract, surely with these examples it was true.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. yes, I did tweak the lyrics just a little it to fit the pairings. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
